


Undone

by Octavianus



Series: And a Million to Two [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lancelot saw Percival smiled, they were in the middle of a fucking gunfight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

The first time Lancelot saw Percival smiled, they were in the middle of a fucking gunfight. He fell in love right then and there. He also tripped and almost got shot in the face though. Then they both had to report back to HQ for debriefing and got sent back out to another mission separately right after _. S_ o he didn’t have much time to process the thought, or the fact that Percival was absolutely _terrifying_ when he wanted to be.

Breathtaking yet terrifying, seriously.

The first time Lancelot gave Percival a present, it was a navy blue silk tie for his birthday. Percival stared at the tie as if it was a snake and Lancelot might be trying to kill him with it. He reluctantly took it with a strained thank you, and inquired how he knew that the day was his birthday. Lancelot scratched his nape nervously and simply shrugged as an answer. Later that year, he got cufflinks from Percival as a birthday gift. He’d never told another man his birthday either.

The first time Lancelot brought Percival flowers, it was the first time he found out about his allergy as well. Percival glared at him for the rest of the day with reddened eyes and runny nose. Merlin laughed for five minutes while Galahad just smirked. Sometimes he hated those two.

The first time he heard Percival cursed, Lancelot was tied up to a chair with multiple cracked ribs, two stab wounds, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. He was pretty out of it and probably looked like shit but it was nothing serious by usual standards of being captured and tortured. However, when Percival stormed in, cleared the room, and finally laid eyes on him, strings of colorful and quite creative curses slipped out before he could school himself back to his professional stoic state. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Lancelot had ever heard. He might have said that out loud.

The first time Percival cooked for him, he was confined in his flat because his ribs and shoulder were still healing. The food was terrible. Lancelot ate everything.

The first time Lancelot asked Percival out, he turned him down immediately and kept his distance for a whole. Bloody. Month. He apologized later, saying it wouldn’t be a good idea for both of them because of what they did for a living. Lancelot accepted it with an understanding smile. They were fine, of course. They were still friends and nothing could change that. Not even his broken heart.

He didn’t say the last part out loud this time.

The first time Percival was the one who needed to be rescued, Lancelot couldn’t remember any details much actually. He was furious. He was feral. He shot, and hit, and cut, and killed. He also begged, oh yes he begged Percival to open his eyes and _Jesus Christ, don’t you dare give up, Percy._ Nobody was surprised when he refused to leave the man’s bedside in the infirmary afterwards.

The first time they kissed, their mission went tits up spectacularly and they were so going to be in trouble when they got back. Lancelot did get shot, Percival had a black eye and a busted lip, he also admitted that he had been too scared, scared of his own feelings, of changes, of losing someone who mattered so much. But it was worse than not being together and hell he had been head over heels for Lancelot all along. Did he completely ruin the possibility of them being ‘them’? Was it too late to ask for another chance?

So Lancelot sealed their lips together again.

It was as fucking perfect the second time around.

And many, many times after.

 

**End**


End file.
